I Dont Care
by EmilylovesKurt
Summary: Traduccion Autorizada...Slash.Waff. mini fic. Rated T por slash, y cosas asi. Will se siente enamorado, Rachel sabe cosas, y a Kurt no le importan... Cursi, pero bueno, es re tierno...Will/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otra traducción…

Esta pareja no es mi favorita, yo soy mas del Kurt/Noah, pero el fic me encanto, y lo traducí (con permiso de la autora claro)

Disclaimer: Glee no es mío… creen que estaria aquí si fuera así? La trama tampoco, yo solo me adjudico la traducción

William Schuester estaba de pie, apoyado en el piano de cola en una de las prácticas de Glee. Era como cualquier otro día, salvo que hoy que estaban haciendo canciones algo más "viriles" - conforme a lo solicitado por los chicos (a excepción de uno). Habían habido muchas sugerencias sobre que canción cantar, pero al final el grupo se decidió por las canciones de Nickelback, que eran mas fáciles de cantar en grupo.

Lo que no era como cualquier fue que Will estaba buscando, esperando, rogando que apareciera su estudiante, Kurt Hummel. Esto no era una primera vez para Will, que incluso desde la primera vez que había visto al soprano entrar en el salón de español, estaba en su mente.

Había algo sobre Kurt que hacia que el estomago de Will revoloteara. Y el revoloteo en su estomago había empeorado cuando el chico audicionó para Glee con "Mr Cellophane". En la audición estaban solo ellos dos, y el se veía tan adorable (adorable… ¿eso era muy de niña? ¿Tierno? ¡Lo que sea!).

Will había quedado impresionado con su voz, no muchos chicos de esa edad podían cantar así. Tambien lo impresiono lo confiado que se veía Kurt arriba del escenario, con todas las luces brillando sobre el.

"Shue…"

"¿Mr Shue?"

"MR SHUE!"

William fue despertado bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones por Rachel Berry. El profesor de pelo rizado soltó un profundo suspiro, que fue ignorado.

"¿Si, Rachel?"

"¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto? Yo no conozco ninguna de las canciones de Nickelhack"

"Es Nickelback"

"Lo que sea, no son nada como nosotras"

"Rachel, los chicos pensaron que era injusto que nunca hiciéramos las canciones que les gustan, y ya que todos los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo…"

"Excepto Kurt"

"Excepto Kurt, quien pidió no participar en estas canciones, pero somos un grupo, y algunos deben hacer sacrificios o no seremos capaces de trabajar juntos. Y, además, será refrescante hacer algo nuevo. Parece que el resto del grupo lo disfruta."

Rachel cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Entonces ella lo miro, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

"Esta bien, pero no haga de esto un habito."

"Ok, Ok"

La morena se dio la vuelta para regresar con el grupo, que estaba haciendo el tonto con una canción de rock, pero de pronto recordó algo que iba a decir y había olvidado.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Will. No se detuvo hasta que ella se sentía incomoda por estar tan cerca de él, y él recordó cuando ella tenia un pequeño "enamoramiento" para con él. Podía sentir su aliento en su oído cuando ella susurraba.

"Señor Schue, debe ser mucho más cuidadoso, incluso si ninguno de los otros se ha dado cuenta, que es un milagro, ya que eres demasiado obvio! Incluso Brittany y el Finn se darán cuenta- y eso sería un logro ya que son tanto más tontos que un cuaderno No es que sea algo malo, solo hace mas tierno a Finn-Y el punto es, que siendo tan obvio al respecto, todos se darán cuenta, incuso Kurt"

Will miro sorprendido a su mejor cantante cuando ella volvió con el grupo.

"Ten cuidado, ¿vale?"

.*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*..*^*.

Will dio por terminada la clase de Glee temprano, con la excusa de que era viernes y nadie quería estar en la escuela un día como este. Ninguno de los estudiantes se opuso y eso fue todo. Pero Rachel le había dedicado una mirada de complicidad cuando salían.

¿Cuándo se habían tornado tan graves esos "sentimientos" que tenia por Kurt? Él sabía que tenía que ser luego del comienzo de Glee. Él sabía que estaba impresionado por el chiquillo. ¿Fue cuando Kurt le enseño al equipo como bailar "Single Ladies"? Porque el admitía que el soprano se veía extremadamente sexi al mover su cuerpo así. Pero… ¿Qué persona sana no lo notaria? Después de todo, Kurt tenia un gran cuerpo, especialmente su firme tra…No. Pienses. En. Eso. William.

Cerró los ojos, había tantos momentos que habían alimentado esto. Cada vez que lo escuchaba cantar. Recordó cuando había cantado "Like A Prayer", de Madonna. Él en realidad había sonado como un ángel suspirando.

O cuando había cantado Defying Gravity. En su mente se había dado ya el solo a Kurt, pero luego el lo había perdido, fingiendo que él no podía llegar a esa F. Por supuesto Will había visto a través de esto, pero había sido la elección de Kurt.

¿Fue por la ropa que llevaba? Los jeans ajustados que casi parecían pintados en el habían hecho cosas no sólo a la cabeza de Will, sino tambien afectado su región inferior. Se acordó de cuando Kurt había llegado a la escuela en un corsé de un día. Esa imagen ha tomado muchas noches de olvidar, que fue incrustada aún en su mente cuando estaba solo... y ahora... 

Esto estaba tan mal… se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Emma. Habían llegado tan lejos con su relación, aunque ella todavía no le había entregado todo, el aun la quería. O eso pensaba. El era un hombre adulto, un profesor, y estaba bastante seguro de que seria contra la ley salir con uno de sus estudiantes. Pero el no llegaría a salir con el de todas formas, ya que estaba seguro que el soprano no se sentía de la misma forma. El niño estaba locamente enamorado de Finn Hudson, su cantante masculino favorito.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro y susurró "Kurt…"

"¿Si?"

Bueno, este es un mini fic, de solo 2 o 3 capítulos...

Si quieren dejar un review, esta el sexi botoncito verde, por supuesto…

Besooos!

Emily!


	2. Chapter 2, falta uno

Bueno, actualizo hoy porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer (bueno, deberia estudiar…pero eso no cuenta…)

Disclaimer: Naada es mío, trama de la autora, fic en ingles en favoritos de mi perfil, solo me adjudico la traducción, bla, bla, bla…

Lanzó un profundo suspiro y susurró "Kurt…"

"¿Si?"

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que estaba seguro que se había lesionado. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Kurt apoyado en el piano mirándolo (¿Cuándo había llegado hasta allí?) que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda.

Kurt corrió a su lado con los ojos llenos de preocupación, y el revoloteo en su estomago volvió con todas sus fuerzas. Él se sentía seriamente como una chica adolescente.

"¿Esta bien, Sr. Shue?"

"Emm…s-si… ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?"

"Si, por supuesto"

Will tomó la mano extendida de Kurt, y trato de levantarse. Pero aunque el soprano era tan hombre como él, no era lo suficientemente fuerte y ambos cayeron. Will dejo escapar un gruñido. Ese tipo de daño…le gustaba.

"¿Estas bien, Kurt?"

"Si… ¿y tú?"

Will abrió los ojos y vio un par de ojos verdes.

"…Si…"

No dijeron nada, simplemente miraron a los ojos del otro. Kurt estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su cálido aliento, podía olerlo- que olía tan bien! Estaban tan cerca que si Will inclinaba un poco la cabeza sería capaz de sentir los suaves labios gruesos buscando por su cuenta. Pero eso era una línea que no quería cruzar... todavía.

Sus manos se posaron en la espalda de Kurt, y comenzaron a acariciarlo.

"Ten cuidado, es un Lacroix" Kurt susurró.

William no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque era algo que Kurt diría, no era lo que había esperado.

Sus manos se abrieron paso debajo de la camisa de Kurt a su piel suave y caliente. Ni siquiera la piel de Emma fue tan suave, el muchacho tenía la piel suave de un bebé. Kurt dejó escapar un gemido suave como la continuación de su viaje, con una mano subiendo mientras que la otra bajaba. Kurt estaba a caballo entre él, sus piernas a cada lado de su estómago. El estómago de Kurt estaba tan cerca, Will podía verlo, y no pudo evitarlo. Él comenzó a besar ese vientre liso, besar, lamer y mordisquear su camino a la vez que empujaba la camisa de Kurt fuera del camino.

Estaba en su cuello cuando Kurt dejó escapar un gemido.

"Ahh... Señor Schuester"

Will se detuvo bruscamente y volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él era un maestro, por amor de Dios - ¡y eso estaba mal en muchas maneras!

"Señor Shuester" dijo Kurt casi sin aliento.

"Espera, tenemos que parar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sabes por qué..."

Will se sentó, con Kurt en su regazo. Nadie dijo nada, pero ese silencio no era como el primero. Ese era difícil.

"... Entonces, Kurt, había algo que querías decirme antes... ya sabes... ¿o hay otra razón por la que volviste?"

"Me olvidé de mi bolsa... entonces te vi allí de pie con los ojos cerrados y me recordó algo que quería preguntarle. Asumí que quería decirme algo cuando usted dijo mi nombre, me equivoqué al parecer. Y pensé que usted debe haber estado en pensamientos muy profundos, ya que no me había oído, entrar basado en su reacción..."

"Ok... ¿y qué era lo que querías preguntarme?"

"Quería preguntarte por qué seguías mirándome todo el tiempo, pero creo que tengo mi respuesta-dijo con una risita suave.

"¿Tan obvio había sido?" Pensó para si mismo. "Lástima que Rachel no me había advertido antes."

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en él sintió un par de increíbles labios suaves en los suyos. No podía dejar de gemir en el beso, era tan maravilloso, tan eléctrico... pero entonces cayó en la cuenta y lo detuvo.

"No Kurt, no podemos hacer esto... esto está mal"

"No me importa, quiero hacerlo... y claramente usted tambien"

"Pero es contra la ley... eres mucho más joven que yo, y yo soy tu maestro"

"¿No has oído que es bueno para romper la ley a veces...?"

Kurt ataco de nuevo, y esta vez no pudo detenerlo-no es que quisiera.

"¿Que pasa con Finn?"Pudo preguntar entre gemidos.

"¿Que *beso* pasa *beso* con él?"

Hablar mientras te besan no es fácil, Will tomo la cara de Kurt entre sus manos, y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿No estás enamorado de él? No quiero ser alguien con el que te metas con porque no se puedes obtener a el chico que quieres... porque, yo quiero que esto sea más que tonterías." Él respiró hondo "porque creo ser que te amo, Kurt..."

Awww…no es tierno? Solo falta un cap, pero creo q lo voy a subir ahora….

Bsoos

Emily!


	3. Ultimo!

Bueno…ultimo cap de este mini fic traducido…

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, es una traducción autorizada, bla bla bla…

"¿No estás enamorado de él? No quiero ser alguien con el que te metas con porque no se puedes obtener a el chico que quieres... porque, yo quiero que esto sea más que tonterías." Él respiró hondo "porque creo ser que te amo, Kurt..."

Esperó a que Kurt dijera algo, que tuviera alguna reacción, lo que sea mientras no estuviera tan quieto, tan tranquilo.

Los ojos del adolescente se volvieron enormes, y luego una gran sonrisa adornó esa cara hermosa, sin defectos.

-Dijiste que me amas...-le susurró, la voz llena de felicidad. Entonces se acordó de la pregunta.  
Kurt alejo las manos de su profesor de su cara, y las encerró con las suyas.

"Me enamore de Finn hace ya mucho tiempo, pero con el bebe, y que nuestros padres están juntos, ya no lo veo de esa manera, es como un hermano para mi."

"Ah" Fue todo lo que Will pudo decir a eso, porque…en realidad, ¿Qué se puede contestar a eso?

"No me importa si esto está mal, si eres mucho mayor que yo - yo sé que no es legal, pero seré mayor en poco tiempo, sé que eres mi profesor, profesor sexy si puedo añadirlo, pero eso no me molesta. ¿Sabes en quien me fije enseguida luego de superar lo de Finn?"

Will negó con la cabeza, tena sus esperanzas, pero no quería dejar subir las expectativas en el caso de que se equivocaran.

"Eres un tonto. Eres una gran persona, ¿cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti? Quiero decir, usted se preocupa tanto de sus estudiantes, sobre todo para nosotros de Glee, y no juzga a nadie. No juzgaste a Mercedes por ser negra, no juzgaste a Tina por ser gótica, no juzgaste Artie por estar en una silla de ruedas y que no juzgas a Puck o a Quinn por lo que hicieron .Y me aceptaste por ser gay. Tú, William Schuester, tienes un corazón tan grande…".

Will se quedo en silencio, era la cosa mas agradable que alguien había dicho de él, que hizo llorar a su corazón de alegría-dios, sonó muy cursi.

"Así que... ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?"

"Bueno, pues tú eres el más profesor mas sexy en esta escuela, yo no quiero que te despidan, y como he dicho - que pronto será legal, ya la salida de esta escuela. Hasta entonces, creo que vamos a mantener esta nuestro 'sucio' pequeño secreto. Y después de eso, podemos estar juntos de la forma que queramos".

Will no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

"Eso suena como un plan"

Y el beso comenzó de nuevo, hasta que Kurt se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que su padre y Finn estarían muy preocupados por él. Le dio a Will su numero de teléfono, así podían estar en contacto cuando sea que quisieran. Y enseguida se fue de la habitación.

Will se quedo allí, sonriendo como una cabra. Él era más feliz entonces de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo, y por el momento no le importaba si las cosas entre el y Kurt no funcionaba- pero creía que si lo haría.

Agrego a Kurt a su lista de contactos, y le envió un mensaje. Mañana habría de hacer algunos cambios. Tendría que romper con Emma- lo que sea que tenían, estaba mal desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo esperaba que ella no estuviera muy molesta, que todavía pudieran ser amigos- ella merecía alguien que la amara… como el amaba a Kurt Hummel.

Él despertó de sus pensamientos cuando su celular vibro en su mano, esa persona había respondido

"_Yo tambien te amo"_

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer esto, para dejar reviews, el sexi botoncito verde…

Emily!


End file.
